


The Ghost of You

by Merthurkisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurkisses/pseuds/Merthurkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is Stiles dealing after Derek is gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You

The pillow case had to be changed every day when Stiles came back from school. It wasn’t dirty or anything, he just hated seeing that big stain on it. No matter how much he hated it, it happened every night. He just couldn’t stop it, he couldn’t help it. It seemed like Stiles was caught in an endless cycle; getting up, pretending everything is fine, going to school, coming home and putting on his happy face.

**

In the car, Derek kept playing with the CD’s that Stiles kept in his Jeep. “I don’t get why you never bought an iPod.”

“Yeah, okay Sourface. Let’s see you try to troll in money when you’re in college!”

After parking in the train station’s lot, Derek asked, “Stiles aren’t you sad that I’m gone?” Derek’s eyes were towards the floor of the Jeep. Stiles just looked at him with sad eyes jaw hanging low. How could he ask a question like that! How dare he!

“I guess you’re not with me during the nights.” Derek looked up at him, confused. Stiles felt like it would made him cry if he would look at Derek any longer.  “While I’m in class, go back to my house and sniff around. You’ll find everything you need.” That was all that Stiles had to say. No one knew how much he missed Derek, no one. He tried his best to look normal, like it was just a friend that passed away and not a boyfriend. And all that pretending made him wish he had told someone, anyone, about him and Derek.

He hadn’t planned on keeping their relationship a secret, mostly because he didn’t like lying to his dad and friends and telling them that he was dating a girl. “ _I want everyone to know that the most amazing person loves me back! Stiles you’re like a diamond, you’re precious, beautiful, and the most expensive thing in my heart. So yeah, I want to show you off.”_

He wishes that he had more time to show Derek exactly how much he meant to him. _But instead he is gone._

**

Stiles walked into the train station, on his way to class, on his way to hell. _He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ neck, wrapping an arm around Stiles, protectively. And it made Stiles feel like the only man on Earth in his eyes. Even though they were in a public place, on the train, where everyone can see, Stiles wanted to never let go of Derek. He wanted to always feel like he was the only man in Derek’s eyes. He wanted to feel like this forever. Warm and safe. Content._

Stiles sat and kept his hands under his thighs, he didn’t want to rub his eyes. If he did, he’d cry. And really, this was no place to cry, ever. He bit his lip, but that only reminded him how Derek’s pupils dilated every time Stiles bit his lips. How hungry Derek looked every time Stiles did anything with his lips. God! What he’d give to just have Derek look at him the way he used to. What he’d give to have Derek look at him with his hazel eyes, smiling at him with that smile that could overshadow everything else around them.

“Kid, you okay?” Stiles looked up to see a middle-aged man standing in front of him. “You look like you’re about to die,” he joked. But it wasn’t a joke to Stiles. He hated that word. He hated that word more than anything. A word like that should never have been invented.

 Then he cracked. His eyes blurred, his lips trembled, his hands felt numb, his throat clogged up, his ears started ringing and he let himself go. After months of pretendig, he let himself cry and the tears ran a stream down his face. In that moment, he didn’t care if the whole train stared at him, saw him as weak. Derek is dead! _Dammit he’s really gone_! 


End file.
